


take off (with you)

by intwilight



Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: I also suck at Summaries, M/M, fluff kinda, how to tag, i need them to come out so i can properly tag a group name, it's been So Long, this is mostly unedited, this kinda spiraled out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intwilight/pseuds/intwilight
Summary: Donghan prays that his seatmate for this flight isn't some rude person who keeps sleeping on his shoulder.(He's pleasantly surprised.)
Relationships: Kim Donghan/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	take off (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because i saw [these two airport photos](https://twitter.com/yohseungs/status/1264682425826803721) and decided what if these are on the same day at the same time and well... here we are.
> 
> I can't wait for more hodyoh, they're already so cute together.

Donghan awoke at an ungodly hour, having had a late night the day before, so he hadn’t even packed his suitcase before throwing himself into the comfort of his bed. Thankfully most of his wardrobe is appropriate for a business trip, and he had been too lazy to unpack his travel essentials from his last trip so he figures a four am alarm would suffice. 

His body moves on it’s own, muscle memory working as he brushes his teeth and washes his face after getting his belongings settled neatly in his carry-on and check-in luggage. The taxi ride to the airport is quiet, having left before the traffic rush, Donghan looks out the window, dazed after half-assed his replies to some emails. He figures today will be just like any other day that he flies out to seal the deal with a partner company. 

The thing about early morning flights is that it’s _mostly_ seasoned travelers. Especially those who work in business. The line, although long, moves along quickly enough since mostly everyone knows what they’re doing, bodies moving in autopilot as they move through security. Of course there’s always the occasional families holding up the TSA lines, but even then they usually get through in a couple minutes. It’s always easier to tell when someone _isn’t_ a frequent flyer in the morning. 

“Sir, you need to remove everything, including your jacket, shoes and...” The TSA agent trails off as they gently tap on their ear, speaking to a guy who seemed pretty close to his height. Donghan stares in curiosity as said guy moves to remove the airpods in his ears, bowing at the agent before haphazardly dropping his black backpack into a bin, rushing to grab his laptop out as he struggles to remove his jacket at the same time. Donghan almost feels bad, he can already hear someone scoff behind him (it’s not even like they’d been waiting that long).

The guy is obviously a newbie at flying alone, if the way he’s trying to do everything he can at once to quicken his pace was any indication, but at least he’s trying his best to move quickly and not just dragging along to cause a bigger delay. The black haired male moves to bend down to remove his shoes after placing his jacket in a separate bin, Donghan’s eyes following the movement a little _too_ closely, taking note of how nicely the dress pants stretched against a firm bottom and thick thighs. Quickly glancing away, he hopes no one just noticed him checking out some stranger who was removing his shoes for a security check. 

Busying himself with his own belongings, Donghan places everything in a neat and orderly manner into the two bins he’s grabbed. He’s been on enough flights to know what to wear for comfort and efficiency, and how to pack his carry-on for ease. It’s not until Donghan glances back up that he stops. From the side view, the mystery guy has a sharp nose, a sharper jawline, and soft eyes that are accentuated by a pair of silver round framed glasses. He’s cute, _really_ cute.

Donghan’s brought back to reality when the person behind him gently pushes against him, turning around to bow in apology before pushing his belongings through the conveyor belt before going through the full body scanner. Grabbing his belongings, he’s already slipped his shoes back on when he walks past the mystery boy, who is still struggling to put his shoes back on (he’s concentrating really hard to untie his shoe, brows furrowed together and lips pursed into a pout as he tries to use his nails to unknot the stubborn tie). 

Donghan has already ordered a coffee and a breakfast sandwich by the time the other had gotten his shoes back on, and even from a few feet away Donghan can see the other’s lips moving rapidly, no doubt making a verbal mental note to never wear these shoes to the airport again. Donghan bids farewell to the cute stranger in his head, watching as the man walks in the opposite direction of his gate, sighing softly to himself as he wonders if he should have just bit the bullet and asked for the cute guy’s number. At least if he got rejected, the probability of meeting him ever again would be slim. 

“Next time,” Donghan whispers, shaking his head as he takes a sip of his overly sweetened coffee, gently tugging along his suitcase as he heads to his gate. He arrives with ample time to spare, thanking the heavens that his expenses are on the company card and that they’d approved his comfort plus upgrade request. There's nothing worse than a long flight overseas in a cramped seat with little to no leg room. Waiting for first class to board, Donghan quickly finished his drink and sandwich, throwing his trash in the garbage next to him, getting up to be ready for when his zone is called to board. 

Putting his carry-on in the overhead bin, he takes a seat in the window seat, immediately buckling himself in and answering the few texts and messages he’s received in his commute to the airport. 

He just hopes whomever he’s sitting next to today doesn’t try to use his shoulder as a pillow like the last trip he went on. He had been polite enough to gently wake the person for using his shoulder but she had snapped at him and told him he could have shrugged her off quietly and let her continue to sleep. Call him petty, but he purposefully used his hands as a barricade whenever she even got close to him after that. 

“5B… 5B.” 

Donghan glances up, recognizing that it’s not only the row he’s seated in, but whoever it is is going to be sitting next to him for the next 14 hours. As soon as he locks eyes with the person speaking, Donghan’s mouth forms a small “o” shape, mouth hanging open in surprise.

The nameless stranger smiled at him, his features so much softer yet sharper at the same time up close. He’s handsome and much _much_ cuter now that Donghan can properly see him. 

  
“Oh! Hi, I think I sit next to you.” The mystery guy says, voice quiet as he gestures to the aisle seat next to him. Not knowing how to respond, Donghan merely nods, smiling softly. That seems to do the trick, the guy moves to put his bag overhead before taking a seat next to him, eyes bright as he holds out his hand for Donghan to shake. “Hi, again. I’m Yohan. Hopefully I don’t annoy you the whole trip.” 

“Yohan. Well, nice to meet you. Thanks for giving me a name to complain about to my coworkers if you do.” Donghan grins, taking Yohan’s hand in his own before giving it a firm shake. Yohan is polite enough to laugh at his joke. “My name is Donghan, by the way.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Donghan.” 

“I have to admit, I was standing behind you at TSA.” Donghan starts, his smile getting softer as the tips of Yohan’s ears turn red, obviously embarrassed. “First time overseas?”

“No, though it is my first time overseas _alone_ for a business trip. I’m just really nervous and wanted to look presentable since the client is supposed to pick me up at the airport. I guess I tried too hard to look presentable though.” Yohan responds, smiling sheepishly as he leans back against his seat, head dipping down a little. Donghan can’t help but to find Yohan’s actions endearing.

“You look really nice though.” Donghan comments, grinning as he sees Yohan’s lips tug into a bigger smile.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” 

Yohan, Donghan learns, is only a year younger than him. He also learns that Yohan resembles a puppy, the way his head perks up every time he even thinks the snack or refreshment cart is coming out. Having eaten not long ago, Donghan offers his snack to Yohan, which the younger takes thankfully.

“Thank you, hyung. I woke up late this morning so I didn’t get the chance to get breakfast and then I got lost looking for the gate.” Yohan whines, his lips tugging into a small pout. Donghan thinks it’s cute. Donghan lifts his hand, gently patting the younger’s head in sympathy before freezing. They had just met _today_ , is this weird? He’s about to retract his hand, hoping Yohan isn’t too put off by it or better yet, hoping that somehow Yohan hadn’t realized that Donghan had reached into his personal bubble. Before he can remove his hand, Yohan leans into his touch, glancing at Donghan with wide pleading eyes. 

“Would it make you feel better if hyung got you a treat to hold you over until lunch time?” Donghan asks, already ready to fork over whatever Yohan wants. Yohan blinks, Donghan’s eyes following the movement too closely, noticing how pretty Yohan’s eyelashes fan out when he does so.

“I think it would, but only if you insist.” Yohan grins, tilting his head to the side. Donghan presses the button to call over a stewardess before Yohan can say another word, ordering both of the most popular snack boxes. (The small giggle Yohan lets out before digging into the gourmet cheese and crackers tray is more than worth it.)

After eating (Yohan had insisted that Donghan at least have _some_ of the snacks), they both decide to take a quick nap. Yohan wakes up first, blinking in confusion at his surroundings before taking note of how Donghan’s blanket is half off his body. Moving quietly, Yohan carefully slips the blanket back into place, smiling proudly of himself once he does so. Playing a couple games on his phone, Yohan gently nudges Donghan awake once he sees the lunch carts start to head down the aisle. “Donghan hyung, lunch is ready.” 

Donghan hums softly, nodding his head before responding softly, obviously still sleepy. “Okay. Thanks, Yohannie.” 

Yohan pretends that he doesn’t feel something pull at his heart strings at the nickname. He’s had many people call him that before, yet somehow it just hits differently with Donghan. Donghan looks like he’s about to fall asleep again, so Yohan nudges him once again. “Hyung, chicken or shrimp?”

“Chicken.”

(Yohan bats his eyelashes at the flight attendant, insisting that Donghan was a friend who would wake up in 10 minutes and be hungry with no food to eat if she didn’t leave an extra lunch box with him. He finally gets his way when he pouts. Yohan grins victoriously as he gently puts down Donghan’s food tray, setting the teriyaki chicken with rice down before digging into his own meal, thinking about how Seungwoo might be right, his pout is pretty persuasive. Donghan thanks Yohan profusely when he wakes up, touched by the fact that the younger was willing to ask for another meal for him. He finally relents when Yohan threatens to eat his food if he didn’t stop.)

“Let’s watch a movie.” Yohan suggests, tapping on the screen in front of him before slipping through the selections. 

“Good idea, I don’t think I’ve seen any of the recent movies lately.” Donghan sighs, already planning on letting the other pick the movie.

  
  
“Really? I always make time to see movies, it’s my relaxing time. What was the last movie you watched?” Yohan asks, interest piqued now.

“Uh- The last Avengers movie where Tony…” 

“No.” Yohan cuts Donghan off, eyes wide in disbelief. 

“Uh- Yes?”

“That movie is literally _so_ old?” 

“It came out in the summer of...like 2019? It’s not that old.” Donghan counters, lips pursed together.

  
  
“Okay, but when did you watch it.” 

“Last month.” 

Yohan fulls on _squawks_ at Donghan, making the other jump back slightly in surprise. “You waited over 6 months to watch it?”

“It’s been a busy year.” Donghan huffs, whining himself now that Yohan is teasing him. 

“I think we should try to watch as many movies as possible now. It’s time to play catch up.” Yohan moves to dig into his bag, digging his hands into all the pockets of his backpack before cursing softly.

“Headphones?” Donghan asks, reaching for his own bag before taking out his headphones.

  
  
“Yeah, I forgot the ones that have an audiojack.” Yohan sighs, looking too defeated for having just forgotten a pair of headphones.

“I- If you don’t mind. We can share. I can take one bud and you take the other?” Donghan offers, half expecting Yohan to decline the offer. 

“Okay, then we can actually watch together.” 

They spend the next few hours binge watching three movies (all of which Yohan chose, Donghan just wanted recommendations). Donghan tries not to think about how despite the cord being long enough for them to be fairly distant from each other, Yohan keeps leaning into him, commenting softly on the movie here and there. Dinner comes just as the second movie ends, they both take a break from watching to eat and discuss what they planned on doing after arriving in New York. Since it was Yohan’s first time there, he really wanted to do the tourist-y stuff. 

“Times Square. I just want to experience the hustle and bustle. My friends have all gone and they said it’s a cool place. Plus I heard there’s a famous french fries shop around there? And bagels?”

“Oh, I think I know of those places. There’s also a famous bakery that has some pretty great cookies a couple subway stops down from there too.”

“Ah! Yes, I think I saw those on instagram.” Yohan grins, nodding his head enthusiastically. “But I’m only here for like three days, so I’m not sure how much I can fit in when I have meetings for two days. After I get dropped off at my hotel by the client I have the rest of the day free and then the next two days my schedule is packed full before I head back on a plane in the early morning.” 

“Honestly, your itinerary sounds like mine.” Donghan admits. He wants to offer to take Yohan out once they’ve freshened up, but if they are going in opposite directions, that doesn’t seem feasible. Working up his courage, he’s about to ask Yohan if he’d even like to hang out afterwards, maybe when they’re back in Korea, when the flight attendants come back out, passing out the custom forms for them to fill out. They both are distracted for the rest of the flight, filling out their forms and putting their belongings away as the plane starts its descent, getting ready to land and pull up to their designated gate. 

They exit the plane quick enough, going through yet another security check and handing in their completed forms. Donghan leads the way to baggage claim, Yohan trailing closely behind. 

“Wow, this airport is pretty big?” Yohan comments, glancing around at all the signs with arrows pointing in various directions. 

“Yeah, it is. But the pictures are pretty handy if you don’t know basic English.” Donghan chuckles, seeing Yohan flush pink.

“I know _enough_ English to get by.” Yohan snaps back, sticking his tongue out childishly. It’s funny how comfortable Yohan feels with Donghan. He can’t imagine doing this to over half of his coworkers and he’s been working with most of them for nearly _two years_. That and it’s just fun to banter with the older man.

“Mhmm, and you’re following so closely behind me because?” Donghan says with a playful glint in his eyes.  
  


“Obviously for safety.” Yohan retorts.

Donghan bursts out laughing at that, head thrown back slightly before he tries hard to calm himself down, attention on the conveyor now that the siren went off, signalling that the luggage was incoming. “Right, safety.” 

Yohan pouts, sulking as he goes to pick up his luggage. He waits for Donghan to pick up his own before they start walking towards the international arrival section. Once walking through the doors, Donghan turns to face Yohan, fingers tapping nervously against the handle of his check-in luggage. This is the first time the silence feels somewhat awkward between them.

“So I guess this is goodbye?” Donghan asks, dreading the thought even more now that he’s said it outloud.  
  


“Really?” Yohan asks, and he looks so _disappointed_ that Donghan is caught off guard.

“What?” Donghan questions, slightly confused.

“I mean, all that flirting and you’re not even going to ask me for my number?” Yohan asks again, head tilting to the side as if he’s judging the other, but the mischievous look in his eye says otherwise.

“I was working up the courage!” Donghan responds, cheeks tinting pink before he digs out his phone, unlocking it before handing it to Yohan to enter his phone number in himself. Yohan gingerly takes the phone out of Donghan’s hands, quickly typing in his info before hitting to save, grinning as he hands the device back to Donghan. 

“Hey, smile for me.” Donghan requests.  
  


“What for?”

“Just _do_ it.”

Yohan eyes the other before doing as Donghan asks, surprised when Donghan snaps a photo of him. “Hey! Do I even look good?”

Donghan glances at his phone, pressing a few buttons before flashing Yohan a wide grin. “Good enough for me.”

“Let me see!”

“Nah.” Donghan laughs as he stands on his tip toes, holding his phone out of reach, the few extra centimeters he has on the younger working in his favor. Yohan finally gives up, leaning slightly against Donghan before pulling away.  
  


“Fine, but you better call me.” Yohan says as an afterthought.

“Trust me, I will.” Donghan says it so sincerely that Yohan can’t help but to nod in response. “This better be a real number.”

“Trust me, it is.”

(Donghan texts Yohan once he’s at his hotel. After they found out that they happened to be staying at hotels that were only twenty minutes away from each other. He eagerly waits for a response as he starts unpacking his things. Dropping his travel bag on the bathroom counter once he hears a ping from his phone. Rushing back to his bedside, a smile on his lips as he reads the message before typing a quick response.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twt! @yohseungs


End file.
